The Rise of the Blood Ninja part one
by Zero the Blood Alchemist
Summary: This is my 1st Naruto fanfic so I hope you like it. Its based on my own created ninja who use blood to fight. Kinda like how Gaara uses sand. Anyways some of the blood nija rise to attempt to kill naruto so one of them can end his curse.


Naruto fanficton 1

The Rise of The Blood Nija

(For all those who dont know who Kyuubi is its the name of the nine tailed fox)

"Hey Naruto...how you feeling?" said Sasuke as he finally cought up with Sakura and Naruto after a fight with some elite nija.

"Ugh...I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"Ok..." Sasuke said.

The door to the room creaked open and Kakashi walked in sighlty and of course he has his nose in Make Out Paradise.

"Uh...sensei...you wanna umm... WILL YOU GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THE FREAKING BOOK AND LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Hm...oh Hi you three I wasnt expecting you guys to be here before me," He said as he looked up. "So how was the trip?" he asked.

"We were attacked by scary nija," said Sakura as she shivered at remembering the nija they had fought.

"Really now can you describe them?" Kakashi asked.

"They...bit themselves and used their blood and turned it into weapons and they nearly killed us but they ran off when some blue haired guy with a really long sword found them.

"Blood!" gasped Kakashi. That can't be...they were all supposed to be killed by the nine tailed fox!" Kakashi panicked. "Yo you guys stay here i have to report this.

Kakashi quickly and silently left the room.

Meanwhile...

"Those punks were pretty tough," said one of the Blood nija. "Uzumaki Naruto...you really have to kill him Zero?" he said.

"Yes...to end my pain I must kill Naruto or at least break the link between the fox and him and kill the fox demon named Kyuubi," "I have to end my curse you understand that Zidane?" Zero replied quietly.

"So whats the plan?" Zidane asked

"We have to meet Seeker in the village hidden in the leaves," Zero replied.

Zidane noded and stood up and they both walked off.

Zero paused for a moment and looked around.

To bad this peacefull place wont exist much longer, he thought to himself.

He continued to walk down the dirt road path.

"So Naruto had a run in with the supossed to be extinct Blood Nija?" said the hokage.

"Yes sir," kakashi said.

"Wait...how do you know it was a blood nija?" Iruka quetioned.

"No body else can manipulate thier own blood Iruka not for thousand of years and that technique was only known to them anyways," the Hokage answered.

"This is serious...we need to find out more information about this otherwise we could all end up dead..." said Kakashi.

The room grew silent.

Kakashi...stay with Naruto as much as you can...he could be their target and you know why," Ordered the hokage.

"SEEKER WHERE ARE mgfff fwet me fwo you muver fuffer," demanded Zidane.

"Fool keep quiet Naruto is in this village. If no one sees us we will be aloud to take out naruto now... and one more thing watch your mouth otherwise i will kill you," whispered Zero.

They quickly moved from the trees and hid in the shadows until Seeker came. A couple of kids ran about throwing sticks at each other acting as they were kunai and swords. Zero seemed sad that he might have to end all the lives of everyone in the village if he was to kill Naruto. But then again he would do anything to formbreak the curse he has. Zero got this curse by fighting the nine tailed fox. He was twelve at the time. He got close to the fox and cut it and its blood got on his skin and ed a cursed tattoo that gave him the power to use his Blood Alchemy at the farthest extremes by using ninjutsu and maniplating his blood. He hides the tattoo by using the bandages on his arms. He only uses the tattoo's power when he is up against enemies way out of his league. Like Naruto Zero also has a demon inside him. The Blood fox demon is that demon. Zero has never had to call opon any of its power and he never hopes too.

They continued on quietly and quickly making sure they were not spotted. After searching for hours Seeker finnally showed up. They didnt speak they just quickly left the village and hid out in a small camp not to far away from the village.

"Seeker long time no see...so we gonna kill Naruto now or later?" said Zidane.

"Hm...we attack soon infact right now while they ar least expecting it," replied Seeker.

"Let's not waste anytime I want to kill Naruto and get this over with now," Zero said.

All three of them quickly ran out of the camp. They disquised themselves before entering the village. Zidane satyed back at the entrance. There was really no way you could disquise the fox ears and the fox tail.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Naruto has Kakashi been back yet?" Sakura asked.

"No," he quickly replied.

"I wonder whats taking him so long...he just said he was gonna go report it," Sakura said.

A window burst open and Seeker and Zero came in drawing both their blades.

"Uzumaki Naruto correct?" said Zero

"Yeah and who the heck are you guys!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We are your killers...we must kill you so the fox demon will die...that way i can end my curse and finnally rest," answerd Zero.

"Wha! NO WAY ARE YOU KILLING ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever," replied Zero.

Zero dashed off towards Naruto jumped in the air and slashed downwards. He missed his target. Right before he struck Iruka came in and pushed Naruto out of the way.

"And you are?" asked Zero.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE NOW SAKURA AND SASUKE TAKE NARUTO AND LEAVE THE VILLAGE KAKASHI WILL BE WITH YOU SOON AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING,'' orderd Iruka

Naruto confused quickly ran with Sakura and Sasuke. Iruka pulled out a kunai and lunged at Zero and missed. Zero quickly grabed Iruka and got back to back with him held his blade at Iruka's throat. He quickly slit it and Iruka fell to the ground and blood stained the floor. Seeker then stabed Iruka in the back making sure he was dead so there wouldnt be any surprises. They quickly left the room wanting to get to Naruto before Kakashi did so there wouldnt be any complications. Naruto almost got to the entrance to the village when Zidane appeared.

"No way kid you can't escape your gonna die," Zidane said smiling.

"What the hell! Who are you guys," Shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

Zidane didnt answer he pulled out two double bladed kunai and dashed at Naruto. He quickly slashed at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and pulled out six kunai three in each hand and threw them at Zidane. He dodged them. At the same time Sasuke used the art of transfomation to turn ingto a kunai and Sakura threw him at Zidane. As usual Zidane dodged. Sasuke transformed back and hit Zidane in the back with a kunai riping through his skin. Zindane screamed in pain. (You would to if you had a kunai rip straight through your back and out your chest) Zidane wraped his left arm around the wound.

"Bad move kid...now you'll get yours," He laughed

He started to use the blood to form 13 kunai in the air. Blood kunai are more deadly than regular kunai. He shot them at sasuke as he tried dpdging them but they kept following him. Sasuke threw his own kunai to try to hit the other kunai off,his plan failed the kunai went straight through the blood kunai. At that moment Sasuke stoped dodging.

"If the kunai went through his, this is just an illusion," he thought to himself.

The kunai hit sasuke in the sides cuting him deeply. Sasuke fell to the ground.

"DAMN IT what the hell was that!" Sasuke screamed.

Zidane ran at Sasuke and kicked him upwards and Sasuke went flying. Zidane jumped up and hit Sasuke down into the ground and threw another blood kunai at sasuke almost missing and it scratched him on the left side of his rib cage. Zidane smashed his foot onto Sasuke's chest and then sasuke coughed up blood. Sasuke stood up slowly holding his left side. He then pulled out the demon wind shuiken and threw it at Zidane. Naruto jumped in the air and grabed the shuriken and threw it at Zidane doubling the speed of it. It hit Zidane square on and he fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Zero soon found them and wasted no time. He jumps at Sakura knocking her out with a simple blood alchemist move using his blood as a whip and hitting her in the head hard. He then jumped at Sasuke pinning him down to the ground.

Using his Blood alchemy he made a kunai hit sasuke in the chest and Sasuke fainted. He turned to Naruto with his eyes turning purple which means Zero is attaing the 5th level of blood alchemy. Which is a tough level to acheive at fourteen years old and it could possiblly kill him. Zero dashed towards Naruto so fast that there was no trace of him. He made a spiked chain out of blood and wraped it around naruto and pulled on it hard. It was slowly gonna kill him. He pulled harder to speed of Naruto's death. At that time Kakashi found them and kick Zero across the head knocking him away and the chain went away. Zero stood up and looked at Seeker and Zidane. They all noded and ran off quickly.

"Naruto grab Sasuke and lets head to the hosiptal you've all taken a beating and need rest. Kakashi carried Sakura off and Naruto followed. They reached the hospital in a matter of minuets and were quickly lead to there rooms and taken care of. Kakashi sat in a chair near Naruto's bed. The hokage walked in.

"Kakashi...Iruka's corpse has been found," he said sadly.

"WHAT!" Kakashi said.

"Apparently the blood alchemist nija slit his throat and stabbed him in the back and killed him," he explained.

"What a bad way to go," Kakashi sighed. "Dont tell the kids yet tell them he had to leave on a important mission," Kakashi said.

He noded and left silently. Kakashi looked at Naruto and the pulled out his book.

Meanwhile...

"Damn it! fucking hell! GAHHHHHH! WE ALMOST FUCKING HAD HIM I ALMOST KILLED HIM. IF THAT BITCH KAKASHI DIDN"T SHOW UP I WOULD BE FREE OF THIS FUCKNG CURSE DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Zero shouted angerly while clentching his fist.

He then punched a hole in the wall and it fell apart. He screamed again. Zidane looked up at Zero and almost wanted to slap him silly and tel him to shut up. But then again if he did he would probably kick his but. Seeker smirked he liked it when Zero was mad. Zero fought a whole lot better when he was mad. Seeker walked out of the room. As soon as he got out the room he laughed quietly to himself and continued to walk down the hall. Zidane stood up and left the room going to his own room to rest.

"Kakashi!" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to gaurd you by the hokage's orders," he answerd.

"Where's master Iruka?" he asked.

"Iruka had to leave on a mission to find out more about those nija," Kakahshi lied. "Right now you just need to rest."

The next couple of weeks past and Naruto and the others began training harder and harder so that they could fight off the Blood Nija. Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura fought Kakahsi as training. The were determined to beat those nija and make them pay for hurting them. Naruto of all of them was most determined and cocky as usual. After training, when Sasuke and Sakura left, Kakashi treated Naruto to Ramen. A few months later the increased the Training and began fighting three jonin instead of just Kakashi. Infact after three more months the had the skill and strength of a jonin.

"Hey Zero you gonna train today?" asked Zidane.

"No," he replied.

Zidane walked away. He ran into his brother X. They said hi and went to go train together. They wanted to kill Naruto as much as Zero did. While walking down the hall Zidane peeked into Seeker's room. He told X to go ahead and he would meet him there in a couple of seconds. He went in the room and looked around. He was always curious about Seeker. He found a book that was called The Bloodlust Blade. He picked the book up and almost opened it when Seeker came into the room and found Zidane. Seeker got mad and ran behind Zidane and kicked him in the back where he was hit by sasuke's kunai earlier. Zidane fell to the ground droping the book. He stood up and ran out the room. Seeker then grabed the book and put it back on a secret shelf so it wouldnt be found again.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...you three are going to help me with an important mission today," said Kakashi.

"What kinda of mission," mumbled Naruto.

"We are going to find Neji and Rock Lee and have them help us with this Blood Nija problem," replied Kakashi.

"Bushy brows and the freaky eye guy huh?" said Naruto.

"They can be found outside the village about 68 miles north of here," said Kakashi

"NO FREAKING WAY THAT FAR!" complained Naruto.

" Maybe farther," Kakashi said as he started laughing.

They got some equipment and they took off. Naruto talked the whole way. Sasuke was on guard for any nija attacks and Sakura was talking to kakashi about the battle they had with the Blood nija. Five hours later they stoped to eat.

"How much longer...I dont think i can walk much farther," complained Naruto.

"Naruto shut up and stop your complaing," yelled Sakura.

"Not much farther now after we pack up it should take us only about hm... at least an other hour," Kakashi said.

They quickly ate and packed up and left. After an hour or so they found Rock and Neji. They told them about the blood nija and they agreed to help them out. On their way back they talked about training and how they fought three jonin and won. Lee started babbling on about how cool his Sensei was and crap. Neji walked farther ahead then them all staying quiet and thinking to himself. They got back and it was already night. Kakashi and Naruto went to Naruto's house and the other all went to their own houses and Neji and Lee went to the hotel.

They all woke up early in the moring and left the village to see if they could find out about the Blood Alchemist nija. Two hours later they all split up to see what they could find. Lee and Neji went with Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto and kakashi went together. Zero was out for a walk with Seeker and Zidane and X.

"Hm...I sense the fox's chakra near!" said Zero.

"Lets split up I sense others aswell. We'll go after..hm...I sense Sasuke...Zidane and I will go after him and the other two he is with," said Seeker

"Ok so me and Zero will get Naruto's group! AWESOME," shouted X.

They quickly ran in different directions. The forest would be a nice battle ground thought Zero. At least he wouldn't have to hurt anyone else besides some animals and Naruto. X was exited he really wanted to fight Kakashi since he first saw him twelve years ago. Naruto and his group was walking when Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"Whats the matter sensei?" asked Sakura.

"The Blood nija are here! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Ordered Kakahsi.

Zero jumped down from a tree along with X. Zero dissaperd and reapperd behind Naruto. He was back to back with him with hs blade at Naruto's throat and they he slit it. Naruto's body exploded in smoke. A CLONE! Zero thought. The real Naruto circled behind Zero and threw a kunai threw Zero's neck. Zero fell down in pain. He stood up and slowly pulled out the Kunai from the back of his neck and the wound healed itself. He turned around and started laughing. He bit himself on the arm and used the blood to form a sword. He started laughing again. At the same time X had Kakashi and Sakura in a chain of blood slowly killing them. This attack really had no weakness unless someone hit him or he lost concentration. Sakura started to pass out from all the pain. Kakashi was trying his best to escape but he only made it worse making the spikes go even deeper. So X pretty much had everything under control. Zero quickly lunge the sword at Naruto. He dodged by jumping over him. At that moment Zero used more blood and made a huge kunai that struck Naruto in the chest as he was jumping over him. Naruto fell to the ground and Zero could see that Kyuubi was wanting to come out. He could see red chakra from around Naruto. YES he thought. Kyuubi was taking over somewhat. Naruto ran at Zero so fast Zero couldn't even see him. He could feel Naruto about to rip his claws through him. He jumped up in the air and Naruto ran under him and the did a back flip kicking Zero at the same time. Zero fell to the ground for the first time in serious pain. He smiled and thought to himself. I like this kid hes strong I wont kill him...I'll have to break the link with the blood key Zero thought. He ran behind Naruto and used a blood whip to hit Naruto in the Stomach where the seal was. IT's not breaking Zero thought. I"ll have to rip him up a bit more he thought. Naruto did a front flip while kciking Zero again. Zero fell down backwards and stood up quickly. He dashed towards Naruto and exploded into a puddle of blood before he hit Naruto. He then appeared above Naruto and slamed his foot down on his head. Naruto screamed and the seal on Naruto started to glow. NOWS MY CHANCE Zero thought. He used the blood whip and hit Naruto in the stomach. All the sudden the red chakra went away and formed again infron of Naruto. It formed into a human form of the Nine tailed Fox...it was bleeding all over already ready to lose. Naruto fell to the ground and watched what was happening.

"So boy...the one i cursed...wishes to kill me...yesssss?" said Kyuubi in a ghostly voice.

"LETS NOT WASTE TIME NOW YOU FREAKING MONSTER," screamed Zero.

Kyuubi started slashing at him. The fight with Naruto was actually killing the kyuubi so all Zero had to do was dodge and grab kyuubi and he should die. Zero got hit by the claws and went flying backwards. His eyes turned white which means he is using level 13 alchemy which also means Zero is no longer himself as the Blood Pheonix has taken over. Zero dashed towards Kyuubi and exploded. He reformed underneath him and ripped his own claws through Kyuubi. Kyuubi screamed in pain and whiped Zero with his tail. Zero fliped backwards and dodged. He gripped Kyuubi's neck and made his claws grow deep in the neck of the Fox demon. Kyuubi screamed and realsed a explosion of chakra knocking Zero far backwards.

"Enough for now...I will deal with you later," said Kyuubi as he combined with Naruto again.

"No not yet!" shouted Zero.

Out of no where Kakashi broked the chain and grabed Sakura and dashed of towards Naruto's direction. He grabed Naruto and then found Neji and Rock. Apprently they didnt have to fight yet. Kakashi ordered them to all head back to the village. Zero stood in the forest alone he began to form a circle of blood around him. He floated up in the air and crossed his arms then extended them making the ball of blood around him shooting out destroying everything in its path. Kakashi looked behind him and saw the wave of blood. His eyes widend and the blood came right to him. if he were to get hit they all would die. Suddenly a blue hair kid appeard. He held out his left hand and the wave of blood shattered.

"Dont worry i'm here to help" said the kid. "Quickly we must get back to the village," the kid shouted.

Zero fell to the ground and ran after them. Meanwhile Lee and Neji just started a fight with Zidane and Seeker.

"Byuukan,"Neji shouted.

Suddenly an other Blood Nija appeared.

"Blizz?" said Zidane.

"Die!" said Blizz as he pointed an open palm at Neji and Lee. A ball of green blood formed in his hands and he shot it at them. It it both of them and they fell to the ground. Zidane walked over to Neji he put his fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. Neji was dead. Seeker did the same for Lee. He was dead aswell. There was a loud explosion across the forest. Zero was fighting a blood nija.

"Why Blixx I'm quite impressed you decided to join Sage instead of me. Now you must die!" shouted the Blood Fox within Zero.

"Dont waste my time Zero," Said Blixx.

Blixx was one of the 3 elite blood Nija. He was the weakest of the three but stronger than Zero. He exploded into a puddle of blood and reformed underneath Zero. His arm was a huge blood claw. He slashed at Zero. Zero flew upwards and fell down on the ground knocked out. Back at the village...

"My name is Sage Tayomashi...Zero's brother," Sage said. "I heard Zero was looking for Naruto so I came to help Naruto."

"And why would you do that," asked Kakashi.

"For one Naruto is an innocent person, so he shouldn't have to die. Second, this is a good chance for me to fight my brother," explained Sage.

"How do you suppose we beat Zero?" Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"It won't be easy. "Like Naruto, Zero has a demon inside him too...it's the blood fox demon...the blood form of Kyuubi the fox demon in Naruto," said Sage

Naruto looked up. His eyes widend with fear. He looked down quickly. He was scared and everyone could tell it.

"So basicly Naruto and Zero are intertwined with each other. Zero is out to kill Naruto because of his curse." "But thats not what is realy driving him to kill Naruto...its the Blood fox that is pushing him!" exlaimed Sage.

"So...the fox demon in Zero...has basicly taken control of him and Zero is not really himself?"asked kakashi

"For the most part, yes thats correct," answered Sage. "We should probably start training as soon as possible...Naruto...I want to teach you my blood nija style. It'll take awhile to learn but you could be strong as Zero after your training with me," said Sage.

Zero's P.O.V. (point of view)

I have fought with Naruto twice now. He is a very strong kid indeed. But I plan on killing him soon enough. I will train with Blizz for the next year. Then I will plan the perfect attack. The third time I face Naruto he will die a painfull death. I will no longer hafe to suffer. Althoug I'm sure I'll face off against Sasuke and Kakashi maybe even the hokage? I will not lose this time. I will not let them run away. The blood fox is taking over. I can feel it. My chakra has been growing with the more rage I feel. My emotions are dangerous..I should be carefull. You be ready for me...Naruto Uzumaki...the next time we meet will be your last!

Sage's P.O.V.

Zero...I dont know when you'll strike next but you wont kill Naruto. Blixx, Naruto, and me will be ready to kill you the next time you strike. I have already began training him in the way of the blood nija. he wil be a strong oppnent so you better not underestimate him! i dont know the whole situation completely but i do know you want to kill Naruto and you wont do that!

Naruto's P.O.V

Wow I'm gonna learn some blood nija techniques I can't wait. I wanna kick the Zero guy's ass! He's already tried to kill me three times now! Next time I'll finish him BELEIVE IT!!!!!

to be continued


End file.
